criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The League of Darkness
The League of Darkness '''is the ninth episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Eight ''3 days later, 10 AM at the morning...'' Mayor of Grimsborough, Joe Warren, has just arrived at the airport, coming back from a business trip. As he goes to the terminal, Miracle Lady, Crowman, and Jones arrive. * Joe: Hello there, Detective Jones, Miss Miracle Lady, and.... who is this gentleman? * Jones: Mayor Warren, we’ve got news that members of a terrorist group is going to kidnap you today, we will escort you to a safe place now. * Joe: (confused) Terrorist group? Kidnapping me? What do you mean? * Miracle Lady: None of that matters now, Mayor Warren. You will be safe with us. * Crowman: We won’t let anything happen to you. * Joe: Okay then, but this better not be some joke. Suddenly, a group of seven people wearing black clothes and masks appear. The leader pulls out a revolver and shoots it up in the air. * Joe: Oh crap! * Masked Leader: Hand us the Mayor, or you’re lives will be paid! * Crowman: Over my dead body. * Miracle Lady: We’ll take it from here. Detective Jones, go with Mayor Warren. * Crowman: My assistants will give you a hand. They’re already in the airport. * Joe: Where did all the security guards go? * Jones: Come on Mayor, we’ll get you out of here. (leaves with Joe) The masked people besides the leader draw out their weapons and taunt the two. The leader brings up three open fingers on his hand. As he counts down, he closes each finger. * Masked Leader: Three... Two... One... (signals the group) DISPOSE OF THEM! The masked people runs to Crowman and Miracle Lady, who jumps away from them. Crowman runs up to the first masked man, who throws several knives at him, and punches him in the face five consecutive times, knocking him out. Miracle Lady tries to tie the second masked woman with her whip, who is using a kusarigama to block the attacks. The second masked woman loses her footing and finally gets trapped, but not before being thrown against the wall. Crowman shoots his grappling hook at third masked man, grappling him at his clothes on his chest and sending him flying to the hero. The third masked man reveals claws and starts slashing Crowman in the chest before being instantly knocked by a taser hidden inside Crowman’s suit. The fourth masked man runs up at Miracle Lady with a spear. She waits for him to come close enough before jumping over him and performing a skull crushing move on him with her thighs, incapacitating him. Crowman pulls out two crowarangs and throws at the fifth masked man and sixth masked woman. The fifth masked man tries to block the crowarang with his nunchaku, but it does a curve and hits him in the head, knocking him out. The sixth masked woman dodges the other crowarang and punches the ground with her gauntlets to launch chucks of it. Miracle Lady blocks the projectiles and confronts the sixth masked woman, who punches her shield several times. Miracle Lady kicks her to the air and throws her shield at the sixth masked woman, knocking her out. With only the masked leader left, he draws out his sword and revolver. * Masked Leader: Useless brats! This will be end for you, one against two! * Miracle Lady: Don’t expect that such victories will happen! Crowman, let’s get him! The masked leader slashes Crowman in the stomach with his sword, which is too fast for Crowman to dodge completely. Crowman notices a light cut on the stomach, with drips of blood coming out. Crowman quickly slides across the ground and tries to trip the masked leader, but masked leader flips backwards to dodge the attack and thrusts his sword several times to stab Crowman, who quickly dodges and blocks the attacks. Miracle Lady runs up to the masked leader and tries to kick him in the stomach, but he dodges as usual. The masked leader pulls out his revolver and shoots Miracle Lady in the chest four times, with each bullet exploding and weakening her. * Miracle Lady: H- How?! Couldn’t it have... * Masked Leader: Bounce off your chest like it’s nothing? Even if you block it with your bracelet, it would be still easy for me to weaken you to the power of a human being. And I’ve got eight more where that came from! * Crowman: (holding grappling gun) Oh no, you don’t! Crowman changes his grappling gun to the fastest speed and shoots at the masked leader’s leg, finally catching him hindering his movement. Miracle Lady recovers and confronts the masked leader, who is cutting the grappling rope. He starts attacking her with his sword, but he cannot focus on both the rope and Miracle Lady. The leader tries to shoot Crowman, but Miracle Lady regains her strength and breaks the masked leader’s sword before hitting him in the head with her shield, finally knocking him out and ending the battle. The police arrive minutes later and take all of the masked people away. * Crowman: I see that you always perform attacks on the front. * Miracle Lady: I have a rule for myself: Never do a sneak attack, as it is dishonorable to a Xerdan warrior. But I won’t judge your fighting style, it’s just my own rule. * Crowman: I respect that. * Miracle Lady: Same, I understand that some sneak attacks are needed, I can’t just do it myself. Meanwhile at the back of the exit of the airport, Jones and Joe are seen going into the police squad car, but three masked people appear on the car and stop them. * Jones: (pointing his gun) Don’t come any closer or I’ll shoot! * Masked Man 1: Your cowardly weapon won’t stop us, detective. We have something more surprising than that. The masked people do synchronized attacks that is powerful enough to create a gust of wind, making Jones gulp. * Boy’s Voice: Maybe this can! That voice is revealed to Dark Feather. He jumps down from the rooftop along with Red Sparrow to attack the masked people. Dark Feather slams his escrimas together, creating an electric charge, and slams them on the ground, sending a shockwave at the masked people. The eighth masked man absorbs the attack and leaps towards Dark Feather about to punch him. Dark Feather tries to block the punch, but the eighth masked man manages to land the punch. The eighth masked man lands several punches at Dark Feather, who barely resists the attacks and gets knocked over. Before the eighth masked man can do more harm to him, Dark Feather quickly attaches a gadget to his arm and activates it, releasing a balloon and sending the eighth masked man floating helplessly in the air as he angrily screams in desperation. Red Sparrow uses her battle staff to fire a sonic wave at the ninth masked woman, who redirects the wave to the teenage hero. Red Sparrow hits the wave with her staff and tries to swing it at the ninth masked woman’s neck. However, she grabs the staff and blows Red Sparrow away to the floating eight masked man. Red Sparrow bounces off the balloon, popping it and making the eight masked man fall to the ground and does a multiple spin kick on the ninth masked woman, knocking her out. Dark Feather combines his escrimas into a staff and runs up to the tenth masked man along with Red Sparrow, who gets her staff and charges it. The tenth masked man blocks the attacks with his hands and brings out several blows to the duo. He then unleashes a gust of wind that spins the two away. Red Sparrow stabs her staff to the ground and spins around to build enough force to fly and to hit the final masked man in the stomach, disorienting him. With the gust of wind gone, Dark Feather hits him with his escrima, knocking the criminal out. Dark Feather and Red Sparrow then help Jones escort Joe to safety back to city hall. At Tariom Hotel adjacent to the airport, Louis is seen staying in a room during his calming time after his breakup with Nicki and leaving the Rayman Mansion, which is going to be last day he’ll stay here. He just finished taking a shower, wearing only a towel, and turns on the TV for the news. The news talks about the attempt kidnapping of Mayor Warren incident, with Cynthia reporting. Louis sees her reporting and reacts with a gentle smile as he keeps hearing her sweet, naive voice... then the fire alarm starts ringing loudly. * Hotel Visitor: FIRE! THERE IS A FREAKING FIRE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! As the person is yelling, Louis sees black smoke outside the window of his room. The fire is bigger than he imagine, despite knowing how embarrassing that would be. He still doesn’t have time to get dressed, so he gets out of his room wearing only a towel. He runs to the direction of the fire exit, but he sees the door blocked by some sundries. * Louis: Fine, I’ll use another one. He gets to another fire exit. Just his luck, the door is jammed. As Louis pleads for mercy, the wall breaks, revealing Amazing Girl floating outside. * Amazing Girl: Don’t worry citizen, I’m here to... (sees Louis wearing nothing but a towel and blushes) Oh hi, Mr Leroux....... * Louis: (blushing) I... took a shower at the wrong time... * Amazing Girl: (blushes really hard).....Anyway, I’ll get you out of here. Amazing Girl carries Louis out of the hotel, her face as red as blood and fire combined and her heart beating in light speed, and escorts Louis to a safe place. She then uses her super speed and save everyone from the fire in five minutes to vent out her stress and goes back to Louis. * Amazing Girl (blushing): You know... I could take you back your house if you want... * Louis: That’s really nice of you.... Amazing Girl takes Louis back to his apartment by going to the living room through a large window. She then puts him down. * Louis: I don’t know how can I thank you for saving my life three times..... * Amazing Girl: You don’t have to, this is what I su.... Louis kisses Amazing Girl on the cheek, making her blush. * Louis: I’ll get dressed now. You can stay here a bit if you want to. (goes to his bedroom) Shocked and happy of this, Amazing Girl touches her cheek where Louis just kissed. * Amazing Girl: (thinking) This is the second time.... Amazing Girl sits on the sofa, thinking about her memories with Louis, both as Cynthia Rayman and as Amazing Girl. Five minutes later, Louis comes out of his bedroom, wearing his formal clothing. * Louis: Would you like a drink? Coffee? * Amazing Girl: Sure... Louis walks to the kitchen, where the coffee machine is. * Louis: Milk or sugar? * Amazing Girl: Milk and five granules of sugar. * Louis: Oh... * Amazing Girl: What’s wrong? * Louis: Nothing, it’s just... one of my co-workers and friends prefers the same type of coffee.... * Amazing Girl: (thinking) Oh no, he’s not going to suspect me, right? Louis makes two mugs of coffee, adds milk and five granules of sugar on one mug, and adds two granules of sugar on the other mug. He then hands the mug with milk and sugar to Amazing Girl. * Amazing Girl: (takes the mug) Thank you... (drinks it slowly) * Louis: (sits on the sofa) You know, I didn’t expect you would be here in my house. (drinks coffee) * Amazing Girl: Still trying to found out who I am? * Louis: I am still curious, but it not a good idea to expose my savior’s identity to the public, right? * Amazing Girl: ....Thank you. * Louis: I don’t know what got into me, but you strongly remind me of my good friend. * Amazing Girl: Your friend? * Louis: Yep, a friend and co-worker, her name is Cynthia Rayman. * Amazing Girl: .....Could you please tell me something about her? Like your opinion of her? * Louis: She is clumsy, very clumsy. Trips and falls almost every time, is late for work, and sometimes forget things, so I always help her clean up the mess she caused... * Amazing Girl: So was she annoying to you? (thinking) I know I am such an clumsy girl. * Louis: No, no, I like her that way. She is adorable. * Amazing Girl: (thinking) He thinks.... that I am adorable? * Louis: And she’s always smiling, thinking positive, it’s good to have her around. As I thought we are just co-workers and friends, she did so much for me, more than a friend usually does... * Amazing Girl: What.... * Louis: My ex-girlfriend.... she did something that I couldn’t take it anymore. It was like a living hell. I couldn’t find anyone I could talk with other than Cynthia, and she.... makes me feel alive again.... She was there for me, makes me feel warm and loved inside... I feel that... Cynthia maybe more than just a friend to me.... after I left her house, I couldn’t stop thinking about her, seeing her on TV make me so happy.... * Amazing Girl: (blushing) She..... She seems to be a nice girl. * Louis: (blushing) I couldn’t help it...... I couldn’t stop thinking about her... I think I fell in love for her... Amazing Girl blushes and her heart beats fast, and drinks the whole mug of coffee to calm down. She then puts down the mug. * Louis: Well, did I just say a lot to you. Despite being basically a stranger to me, I still feel there is intimacy around you and me, as if we know each other...... * Amazing Girl: I feel the same..... Mr Leroux..... * Louis: Just call me Louis. * Amazing Girl: Okay.... Louis.... I think I have to go..... * Louis: I hope we’ll meet again, and I hope not because of a disaster next time. * Amazing Girl: Goodbye, I wish you good luck... As Amazing Girl flies out from the window, she and Louis wave hands at each other, meaning a goodbye. After Amazing Girl left, there was a knock at Louis’s door. He goes to the door and opens it, revealing Gloria. * Louis: Hey there, Detective Hayes. Did something happened? * Gloria: I found this picture of you and CCN reporter Nicki Nale. (holding a photo of Louis and Nicki) I assumed that you and her were close? * Louis: Yes... you could say that... she is my ex-girlfriend. What happened? * Gloria: We are investigating the murder of Nicki Nale. * Louis: Nicki is dead!? * Gloria: I am sorry for your loss, Mr Leroux. Maybe it wasn’t a loss to you? * Louis: What did you mean it wasn’t a loss to me? * Gloria: Our beat cop, Mia Loukas claims that Miss Nale was violent to you. She said that her best friend, your friend Cynthia Rayman told her. * Louis: I don’t blame Cynthia for telling her best friend, no secrets among best friends. I broke up with Nicki about a week ago. * Gloria: You really don’t seems to upset about the victim‘s death. So it was true that she abused you? * Louis: Please... don’t speak ill of Nicki, I am not happy about her death. I couldn’t act like she is a stranger that I don’t care about, I just couldn’t hate her.... * Gloria: So you didn’t kill her? * Louis: I have nothing to do with her death. I couldn’t bring myself to harm her. * Gloria: I think that’s all I have to ask. Call us if you need anything, Mr. Leroux. Gloria leaves and Louis sits on the sofa, thinking about his memories with Nicki, being both happy and sad memories. He couldn’t bring himself to be happy about Nicki’s death, despite what she had done to him. He then gets a call from Cynthia. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Louis, are you okay? * Louis: (on the phone) You heard the news... Nicki is... dead. * Cynthia: (on the phone) I... I am so sorry.... I just wanted to say... I’m here if you want to talk. * Louis: (on the phone) I am fine... I just need some time to calm down, I’ll call you when I need help. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Okay, call me if you need anything. (hangs up) ''Back at the Rayman Mansion in Cynthia’s bedroom...'' Cynthia hangs up her phone, and she hears her door knocking. It was Mia and Danny. * Cynthia: (nervous) Oh, hi guys..... * Mia: You know why that we came. * Cynthia: Look... I don’t mean to keep secrets from you guys... I afraid that... * Danny: Afraid that we think you are a freak? Cyn, I can’t tell you how awesome it is that one of my best buddies is a superhero! * Cynthia: Dan? * Mia: Also... I want to thank you for saving my Dad and me... And I promise I won’t tell others. * Danny: And it was you that helped our team save the disaster victims! * Cynthia: Mia... Danny... I love you guys so much! Cynthia, Mia, and Danny have a group hug. * Mia: Oh, I forgot to mention, you were a suspect of the murder of Nicki Nale. * Cynthia: Oh... why? Mia takes out a card. It is written: Nicki: Don’t bother him anymore! You boyfriend-beater! RIH, Cynthia * Cynthia: I... Iook, I was really angry that she did that to Louis, but I didn’t kill her. Big Bro taught me never to kill anyone no matter how bad they are! * Mia: Cyndie, I trust you, I believe both you and Louis are innocent. I got to go now. * Danny: Mia wait, I want to ask if you are okay. You know..... after that incident... I’m worried about you. * Mia: Oh, I am fine. Officer Diaz was there for me, he’s such a sweetheart. * Cynthia: It’s great to know, and I am sorry for not cheering you up at time.... I feared that I’ll make it awkward... * Mia: It’s okay, Cyndie, I understand. I got to go back to the investigation. See you guys later. * Danny: I also have to go, I still got some reports of the disaster to finish. I nearly got no rest, even after that disaster finally over, I still have lots of paperwork to deal with! * Cynthia: Alright, see you guys later. Both Mia and Danny leave. Cynthia gets a call from Tony. * Cynthia: Yes, Uncle Tony? What’s up? * Tony: Cyn... I think someone is spying on me near my house... * Cynthia: Could it be that masked woman we meet in the park almost a year ago? I am coming, right now! * Tony: Hurry.... ''2 hours later, at a business meeting....'' Mia and Gloria arrive and confront Tina Moore, who was sitting with many business people including Charles. * Gloria: (showing her badge) Tina Moore, you’re under arrest for the murder of Nicki Nale! * Charles: Tina, you did what? * Business People: (shocked) What!? * Charles: Officers, this has to be a mistake. My Tina can’t even hurt a... * Tina: Yes, I killed Nicki Nale. I cannot deny it. * Mia: So why did you do that, Miss Moore? * Tina: She was harassing Charles no end, and I know she is a boyfriend-beater. You think that I’ll let that witch steal my man and then keep hitting him every day? * Charles: Tina, I wouldn’t leave you for her. You know that I am not interested in her at all. * Tina: She tried to steal my man and she’s an abuser, so she deserves to die! * Tina: I lured her to the alley, stabbed her in the liver, and then left her for dead! I did it... all for love and justice! * Charles: Tina... there is always another way.... * Tina: You’ll understand that sometimes killing is the answer, beloved. * Gloria: Murder is not the answer and never will be! Tina Moore, you are under arrest! Gloria and Mia handcuff Tina and take her away. Charles is extremely shocked and sad knowing that Tina killed someone. At this time, Cynthia calls Charles. * Cynthia: (on the phone) Big bro, you need to come to Uncle Tony‘s house, fast! * Charles: (on the phone) Tony’s house? Cynthia, what happened? * Cynthia: (on the phone) I’ll tell you once you get to Uncle Tony’s house! * Charles: (on the phone) Okay, I’m coming. (hangs up) Charles leaves the building by elevator, gets into his car, and drives to Tony’s house. ''Meanwhile at the Bromden Psychiatric Hospital...'' Zoe is seen in her room, writing her diary. Suddenly, her door opens and someone walks in. Zoe looks at the person, with shock and fear. ''15 minutes later...'' Jones comes to visit Zoe. He goes to where Zoe’s room is and opens the door. * Jones: Zoe honey, I came to.... Jones sees that Zoe is nowhere to be found in her room, with the window of the room wide open. * Jones: Zoe...? Charles arrives at Tony’s house. ''In the living room, after a long explanation....'' * Charles: So you’re telling me, almost a year ago, Tony was attacked by a masked woman with a katana in the Cooper Park, and you saw it and went to fight the woman and knocked her out with one punch in the face, and then both of you fled out of the park to call the police and ambulance, but the woman was nowhere to be found when the police and ambulance arrived. And either of you didn’t told me about this until now that masked woman could be back. Is that right? Cynthia is speechless and facepalms. * Tony: Chuck, don’t push so hard on Cyn. She doesn’t know how to tell you about this after that incident. I hired more security guards for my house, and so nothing happened for almost a year.... until today, I found someone spying my house. * Charles: Take this. (gives Tony a button-like device) Push it when you feel you’re in danger. * Tony: If I didn’t make it, at least I could see my old pal again. * Cynthia: Please don’t say something like that, Uncle Tony. (hugs him) I don’t want to lose you. * Tony: Okay Cyn, I won’t say something like that again. * Charles: We need to go now.... * Tony: Chuck, I saw the news... I am so sorry of what happened. And Cynthia, I’m glad that you’re innocent. * Charles: I am fine Tony, Tina didn’t think straight. She’ll understand that there is always another way. * Cynthia: Thank you, Uncle Tony. I’m glad to you’re here for us. Both of Charles and Cynthia’s phones start to ring. * Charles: (on the phone) Hello? * Diane: (on the phone) Charles, you better come and explain! How could you not tell me that Gordon is working with you? * Charles: (on the phone, facepalming) I am coming, right now.... * Cynthia: (on the phone) Yes? * James: (on the phone) Come back fast, Cynthia! With Nicki dead, you now need to complete her work! * Cynthia: (on the phone) Alright boss.... * Charles: Gotta go! Stay safe, Tony. * Tony: Don’t worry about me. Charles and Cynthia leave Tony’s house. ''Later, at the police station...'' Charles goes inside the precint and enters Diane’s office. * Gordon: Mom, I just don’t want you to worry about me. I am not doing anything illegal or wrong! * Diane: It’s not about illegal or wrong, it’s about not telling me what you are doing, and you’ve made me worry more about you safety! * Charles: Diane, I apologize for not telling you that Gordon is working with me. * Diane: Charles... I forgive you. Maybe I was too busy with work... that I didn’t have time to talk to Gordon.... * Gordon: Mom, I am not mad about you being too busy. In fact, I helped Charles because I want to fight for justice, just like you. Being on a wheelchair didn’t stop me at all! * Gordon: I am so sorry for not telling you, Mom. * Diane: It doesn’t matter now, son. Just remember to let me know what you are doing, and... I am proud of you.... Diane and Gordon hug, with Charles watching with a smile. ''Outside the office....'' * Jones: I went to visit her and she.... oh Zoe, where are you..... * Gloria: Don’t worry Jones, we’ll find her soon. * Miracle Lady: I interrogate the members of the League of Darkness we caught at the airport this morning. Can’t find where the rest is hiding, but now we know their leader’s name: “Diomedes Beelzebub”. * Gabriel: What a disturbing name.... Diomedes means “an evil king” and Beelzebub means “the devil”. * Ramirez: That name suits him: he’s a psychopath who wants to kill everyone on this planet. Diane comes out of her office, along with Charles. * Diane: Team, Mr. Rayman has something important to tell you. * Charles: Since we’re allies, I don’t need to hide from you anymore. I am Crowman. * Mia: (shocked) You are..... and Cyndie. (covers her mouth) * Charles: It’s no need to hide that, Officer Loukas. And yes, my sister, Cynthia Rayman, is Amazing Girl. * Gloria: I... I don’t know what to say.... * Alex: I must say that I am so happy to meet you in person, Mr Crowman! Can I have a autograph? * Cathy: I heard about your genius gears, did you made them yourself? * Charles: With the help of my assistants. * Jones: Mr Rayman..... do you think Zoe’s second disappearance has something to do with the League of Darkness? * Charles: Don’t worry, Detective Jones, we’ll find your.... The mini alarm inside Charles’s pocket rings. * Charles: Tony called. Something happened! * Jones: Tony? Don’t tell me you mean... Tony Marconi. * Charles: I know you and my godfather didn’t get along, but we should discuss this..... * Jones: He is your godfather? You, a generous businessman, is the godson of a notorious mobster? * Charles: He’s not a mobster anymore... but what’s important is that I now need to get to his house! '''End of Episode Nine. To be continued in Episode Ten.